Comfort can Come from the Strangest of Places
by BubbleGumYum10
Summary: Steve comforts a traumatized Tony. Not STONY.


**I sort of felt bad for not posting any new fics for a while, and thus this was created. I don't think it to be one of my best works, but I wanted some Tony angst, you know, give Loki a little break. Well, I hope all you faithful readers of mine find something that tickles your fancy in it. Oh and once again this story is dedicated to my fantastic friend, gabylokita41. **

**Disclaimer: Tony and Steve and the slight mention of Pepper all belong to Marvel and who ever else owns them. **

* * *

The missile vibrates in my hands, the building blur by in my eyes, and the screams are drowned out by my own thoughts. Everything is gonna be okay. Everyone is gonna be okay. I would save them all...

As I zoom by Captain I can see his face clearly for a second, the pain, confusion, and anger. He knows what needs to be done, and is only sorry that he can't be the one to do it. That he can't be the hero this time...no, that's gonna be me. Tony Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, HERO...

As I plunge forward into the dark abyss in front of me, I glance down quickly at Pepper's face one more time, and lurch my arms forward, the missile shooting upward. As the world lights up around me, I smile, eyes closing slowly, arms spread out, hurdling backwards, and think about ... nothing. My mind is blank. People say that their life flashes before their eyes...but to me, everything is blank.

I lurch upward with a start, gasping for breath, hand clenching the fabric of my shirt directly above the Arc Reactor. Sweat runs down my face as I lean forward, hands on knees, and attempt to get some much needed oxygen into my lungs. "Damn it...damn it...damn it..." I roll over onto my side, hands clenching my head, nails digging into the sweaty, black hair. "Damn it...damn it...damn it..."

"Tony? Are you alright?" Steve's worried voice follows a light rap against the door. I just lay there, heart beating at a worrisome rate, what must be glazed eyes staring at the door, not really processing what he's saying.

He knocks again, this time louder, more urgent. "Tony? You okay in there?" His soft voice is glazed with concern. "Tony?!" I let out a shaky breath and reply with as much conviction as possible, "Fine, Steve, just fine," but even I know that my voice comes out shaky, uncertain, broken...

There is a silence in which he is most likely mulling this over, until his voice is heard again. "Are you sure?" "Do you need anything?" At this point my lack of sleep and agitation at all things having to do with anything builds up and I don't even process what I'm yelling.

"Shut the hell up and stop pretending you actually care!" This sudden outburst from none other then myself leaves me speechless, shocked, and wondering where the hell that came from. Steve must wonder the same thing because the door to my room is suddenly creaking open, light streaming in from the hallway outside. Captain America steps in quietly, and in the little light that it's in the room I can see the concern evident on his face. His blue eyes gaze into my own brown ones, saying everything that his mouth isn't.

I look away, not able to take the silence anymore, and push myself off of the bed and past Steve, eyes trained downward. Their is a slight sting as his hand wraps around my arm in a unintentional display of his super soldier strenght, and I'm forced to look up at him. There is an awkward silence as neither of us say anthing, then Steve sighs and his voice is careful, as if he's trying to say just the right thing. "Tony...it may not seem like it...but your very important to me. This whole team is, but you especially...since...since I almost lost you."

What? His eyes are closed and he's not even meeting my gaze anymore, instead he's looking down quietly at the arc reactor, it's dull glow barely visible in the harsh light of the hallway. "Oh shut the hell up!" I rip my arm out of his grip, stumbling backward slightly, as his eyes go wide. "You don't give a shit about me! You just think you owe me now because I almost died, and you didn't!" The words just tumble out of my mouth, in an uneven stream of curses and confusion.

Steve just stands there listening to me spout out every curse word in the dictionary, mouth set in a thin line. Then when even I can't think of anything else to say, I lean back, face pressed up against the wall, sobs wrething my body. And I can't stop those either, they just keep coming. Images pass through my eyes as I've they're right in front of me. Dark caves teeming with dead bodies, limp torsos flying backward as a loud bang is followed by an explosion of bright red, glass shattering eveywhere as a body hurls through the sky, heading downwards...they are unstoppable, and the next one more horrible than the one before.

My head hurts, my chest hurts, everything hurts...and I just want it all to stop.

A warmth envelopes me, strong and secure. Words are whispered into my ear, soothing and comforting. "Shh, Tony, it's gonna be okay. Just calm down, I promise everything will be okay." As I slowly open my tear stained eyes all I can focus on are Captain Freaking America's arms wrapped around me, his head inches away from my own, a sad smile on his lips. "You alright?" He asks softly, not yet letting go of me.

There are so many things I could say, so many sarcastic, witty, and very rude things...but instead I just stand there, taking a sudden interest in the German made carpet beneath my feet. The muscular arms carefully unwrap themselves from my torso, and the owner of said arms turns away after whispering a quiet good night. And this time I find myself not reaching for him, but yelling out him name. He turns around expectantly, that same smile still etched out on his face.

"I...I'm sorry...and ...thanks," I mumble, face burning. Steve's smile gets even bigger and he turns away once again after replying, "Anytime, Tony."

I am not ashamed to admit that I didn't have a single nightmare for weeks after that.


End file.
